


Lucky (I'm in love)

by yooki221



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Little sexy end, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, Trampolines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooki221/pseuds/yooki221
Summary: Changkyun is lucky he's in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Lucky (I'm in love)

It's a clear, sunny day with minimal clouds spread across the bright blue skies. The light that shines against the windows radiates a warm touch when a hand is pressed against the glass. It's a pleasurable feeling when basking in the sun rays of summer; not too hot to leave a sunburn, but just enough for the exposed skin to feel the warmth. Laying on the kitchen floor to enjoy the sun is Changkyun's Maine Coon, Butterball. Her fur glows as she stretches her body to lay on her back, enjoying the cool kitchen tile on one side and the warm touch of the sun on the other. 

The golden light fills parts of the house in a natural brightness to rid the darkness away. A light bulb couldn't compare with how each room was filled with such a natural glow it painted the house in. The silhouettes of the leaves from the trees outside decorate themselves on the curtains that are partially closed. For a few times throughout the day, the sunlight would brilliantly gleam as the clouds pushed themselves away before the sun dims itself back to its original light. 

Towards the back of the house, the television talks in the background of Changkyun's almost quiet room to serve as background noise. An unknown cartoon plays, but Changkyun doesn't pay any attention with his focus geared to his handheld game. He doesn't tear his eyes away until a pesky commercial bombs the room full of noise. He jumps with fright, heart racing as his hands almost drop his game.  _ Ugh, seriously? That's the only way to grab attention is to bleed the eardrums?  _ It brings Changkyun out of his game induced trance and he shoots a dirty look at the television. 

Changkyun shimmies into his sheets and lays on his back, adjusting his head on the pillow. He groans at how stiff his left shoulder has become from laying one side for too long despite his (what  _ should be _ ) comfortable mattress. His body doesn't plan to get out of bed despite how sunny it is outside. His eyes gravitate to the window above his head, lifting a hand to shut the curtains. The new position he is in has the sun burn his head and create an atrocious glare on his game screen. 

Recently, Changkyun has been spending his time playing Animal Crossing; a game he recently purchased to fill the void of boredom in his body. In just the few days of owning the game, his brain has become addicted to the daily rituals he does to keep his ingame villagers taken care of. _More than my own self, I'll admit._ Changkyun is aware yet does nothing about it. He's been so engrossed that he makes sure his turnips don't rot if he wants to make bank. If they're not taken care of, ants will leech onto them and then Changkyun doesn't get to make any profit; it's _serious_ business.

What tends to frustrate Changkyun is how long it takes for his flowers to breed. He's been trying to grow purple hyacinths for  _ weeks  _ ( _ weeks,  _ mind you) and ends up getting squat; absolutely nothing. He doesn't plan on growing blue roses, he knows it's damn near impossible, but to not have some purple flowers to decorate his island; this is Changkyunphobia. Despite his frustrations, Changkyun doesn't forget to water his plants and makes sure to buy new bushes for the season. He also has enough money to give all of his ten villagers a little gift to in return get some questionable items back. If you ask Changkyun, his favorite villager has to be Drago; a green dragon with cute blue horns on his head who has an obsession of snacks _. _

Spending hours upon hours on the game eventually made Changkyun search on his phone for any tips, coming across an interesting challenge. He learned by giving his villagers gifts, his friendship meter with them goes up. When it hits the maximum point, the villager hands you a photo frame of themselves; a sign of being best friends. Changkyun finds himself smiling when he discovers this. It reminds him a little about his relationship with his long time friend Kihyun. 

Sitting on Changkyun's dresser displays a photo of Kihyun with Changkyun cut out. It was a gag gift considering their friend groups joke about how he and Kihyun never really take photos together. Receiving the gift resulted in Changkyun pouting all day long until Kihyun caved, giving Changkyun a framed photo of just the two of them. It felt like yesterday when Kihyun presented the gift to him with his adorable eye smile. To be honest, Changkyun finds himself enjoying Kihyun's company so much that he can get too into the moment. He'll fondly gaze at Kihyun who passionately talks about his work as a wildlife biologist or whenever he does something like pour a drink or look on his phone. 

Changkyun would zone in and out of the conversation because Kihyun is so fascinating. His little lisp whenever he tends to talk too fast or how Kihyun would use his hands to describe what he is saying. Sometimes he'll click his tongue and breathe out in annoyance if he can't say what he wants to say in his head. If Kihyun had a podcast or YouTube, Changkyun would listen to it daily. He could even fall asleep to it, it wouldn't be a surprise. And that's only the surface of what Changkyun likes (well, actually loves) about Kihyun. There's a big list of things that makes Changkyun's heart soar that only Kihyun can do. He's never felt so cared for and given so much attention that each and every day, there was more and more to love. 

Whenever Changkyun tweets on Twitter how sick he is, Kihyun could be on the front doorstep with food. Kihyun would text him daily with small messages of encouragement or reminders, and even send funny photos of his cat, Twinkie. Sometimes Changkyun would be reminded to water his flowers in real life rather than the ones in his game. Many times, and even for no reason, Kihyun would drop by for a little company and Changkyun always finds his heart tightening at the small gestures. He wants something more, but he doesn't have the courage to admit his feelings. If he ruins what they have, Changkyun might not be able to function properly. 

He likes chatting about everything and even not saying a word. Just Kihyun's presence was enough for Changkyun to feel safe and secure. The effect that Kihyun has is almost like a drug, maybe even a magnet; an attraction of some sorts. Not to be Changkyun but, Kihyun is attractive in such a stunning way; from his bed head that sticks up like a huge wave about to crash onto shore to his moles that spread across his face like stars in the galaxy, to even Kihyun's small feet that look like clams; Changkyun loves everything about Kihyun. He is at a point where he believes in Kihyun supremacy; Changkyun even misses the ugly grandpa pants that he wears. 

It wasn't Changkyun’s fault that he missed Kihyun's company. Though, Changkyun didn't daydream for hours and hours each day. Days would pass when Changkyun didn't think about Kihyun. He'll work on a few things and then talk with Minhyuk and Hyunwoo about his supposed plans but Changkyun wasn't obsessed. His feelings just feel like they're about to burst out of his chest or give him a heart attack because Changkyun knows Kihyun has been acting a little similar. Maybe not the same level but, lately there have been  _ incidents  _ where Changkyun finds them to be too forward. 

Basically, Changkyun finds himself in love, and maybe even deeper than that if it's possible especially if he found out Kihyun felt the same. His ol' romantic heart sways like a pendulum almost uneasily when he finds himself in close range of Kihyun, he can't even stop himself from smiling.  _ God, he misses Kihyun; he misses him more than he could ever imagine.  _

Changkyun finds himself staring blankly at his game, his character standing in the middle of his hyacinths. His eyes slowly move to where his phone lays on the bed. There's an urge flowing through Changkyun's body as he stares, contemplating if he should call Kihyun over. A hint of hesitation makes itself known as Changkyun bites down on his lip. It's not too late in the day, but he knows Kihyun just came back from his business trip to Africa for the rhinos. Kihyun did text earlier within the day but Changkyun can't help but think it over until… 

His phone buzzes, vibrating as the screen turns on to display Kihyun's nickname. _It's_ 'hamster chubs' by the way; _but_ _holy_ _shit, seriously? Kihyun?! Chang_ kyun's hand flies up to his mouth in disbelief like finding a golden ticket in a Willy Wonka chocolate bar. He hurriedly sits up straight as an arrow, his game left forgotten on the pillow as he reaches for his phone. He fixes and straightens his bangs for whatever reason, holding the phone up to his ear. 

“Ki! Kihyun!” Changkyun yells, scaring himself a little by how excited he is. After no response, he pulls away to realize he didn't answer the call  _ and  _ his phone is upside down. Fixing his mistakes, Changkyun repeats himself. 

“Changkyun! I miss you!” Kihyun replies with the same enthusiasm that makes Changkyun's heart soar once more. To hear Kihyun's voice after so long almost makes Changkyun levitate. “I have a week off from work and I was wondering if you would like to get together.”

Changkyun's eyes light up like the star on a Christmas tree. “I would love to! I'm not doing anything today,” He feels on cloud nine, as if the gates of heaven have been opened. It's been a month since he's seen Kihyun, Changkyun is beyond overjoyed. Maybe that's a little too dramatic but that's his heart talking _.  _ “I'm off for the next three days, so it's perfect. Is it just us?”

“Yup,” Kihyun elongates with a loud pop at the end. “Hyunwoo and Minhyuk  _ would  _ have come if it wasn't for their honeymoon. Hyungwon said he'll be away visiting Hoseok's parents so it's just the two of us.”

“Just the two of us. We can make it if we try~” Changkyun sing-songs, cutting it off with a choked laugh. He can hear Kihyun snort on the other end.  _ He missed this so much.  _

“How are you just so adorable?”

“Born lucky.”

There's a laugh from Kihyun and Changkyun can feel the smile on his face grow. A warm, exciting tingle that has Changkyun feeling giddy. It doesn't help when he can hear Kihyun call him  _ 'cute' _ again in a much softer, adoring tone. Changkyun guesses that maybe, (key word;  _ maybe _ ) he also can have an effect on Kihyun. 

“Oh, get a bag ready and bring some pajamas. You're going to need them,” Kihyun says, pausing before he continues. Changkyun moves to open his notepad app, ready for instructions. “You're also going to be needing two blankets and a large jacket. I'm planning something for us, but it's a surprise.”

Changkyun's fingers stop typing as a questionable look spreads across his face. He knows Kihyun can't see it, but what the hell is he planning? "Pajamas, two big blankets and a large jacket?" 

“Even if you try to guess what I'm planning, you won't be able to,” Kihyun hums in amusement. “We'll be starting at seven and I'll provide everything else for us like snacks and anything you need. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like you have something up your sleeve,” Changkyun smiles, albeit almost crooked. Whatever Kihyun is planning, it sounds pretty big. 

“I guess you could say that,” Kihyun concludes, not planning to reveal any details. “So, see you at six? I'll pick you up.”

“Didn't you say seven?”

“We  _ start  _ at seven.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes. “Oh my God, I hate you,” He shakes his head, tongue poking the inside of his cheek as he lets out an airy laugh. “Alright, six it is. See you when you get here.”

“Don't forget to water your plants again,” Kihyun points out, before ending the call with a cut off chuckle. 

Changkyun lingers in his spot, eyes staring at the walls of his room as his brain begins to start up; _ it's rebooting.  _ He grins wide once the realization hits him that he will  _ finally _ go outside to actually enjoy himself, and the plus side is that he's not going to be alone. After not seeing Kihyun in the flesh for a long while, it'll be refreshing to spend some time with him. It's always an adventure with Kihyun even with the slightest simplicity. If it was a trip to the beach, Kihyun would bring something that could last them until sundown. Anything with Kihyun was always worth it. 

When Changkyun pulls away from his phone, he stares at his screen. It displays all his contacts with Kihyun's nickname listed in the middle. The name reminds Changkyun about what's there to come in the next few hours and he feels excited just thinking about it. He hums happily to himself as he looks up from his phone. Across the room, Changkyun's eyes catch his cat sitting at the top step of a ladder, trying her best to reach the windowsill. Changkyun doesn't do anything other than become an audience member. 

Butterball swats the air as her claws brush against the pale-lavender curtains. She inches a little closer to the spot she so desires for. His cat scratches the curtain which makes Changkyun frown considering those are his favorite curtains.  _ Yeah, they're only curtains but they're cute and I love them.  _ Changkyun frowns further _.  _ What he doesn't love is Butterball jumping from the ladder to try and get to her designated spot with the end result of failing horribly. 

Changkyun has to watch in horror as one of his plants falls off the windowsill, erupting in total chaos as everything falls out of the flower pot and Butterball twists and sprints out of the room. It's not a  _ huge  _ mess, but there's soil and his precious flower on the carpet which is going to be a bitch to clean up.  _ Well, there's one less flower pot to water.  _

  
  
  
  
  


  * **°♡°•**



  
  
  
  
  


The sound of the doorbell rings through Changkyun's apartment. It's enough to have his ears perk up all the way from his room. He's packed and ready to go as he hops off his bed and leaves his game for good today. There's no need for it when you're hanging around Kihyun; Changkyun barely even looks at his phone when he's with him; though, it's best to bring his phone with him anyways. Changkyun's feet take him through his house and Butterball lays back in her spot in the kitchen to bask in the sun's warmth.  _ Thank you Butterball for wrecking a little part of my fucking carpet; love you though.  _

There's a small hop in Changkyun's step as he reaches the door. He sets down the blankets in order to open his door and is immediately embraced by a different type of warmth. Changkyun is melting at how good the feeling is around him. Not to mention how great he smells too, so fruity and fresh, Changkyun might be seeing stars.

“Changkyun!” Kihyun embraces Changkyun in a tight hug as he expresses how much he misses him. Changkyun feels it too. He can feel Kihyun's genuine hold of never wanting to let go and how Kihyun hugs Changkyun reliving all their memories they've shared. It's a powerful feeling, a shared one at that. “God, I've missed you so much, Dimple Kitten,” Kihyun holds Changkyun a little tighter; just a  _ little.  _

“Mmpf—” The noise Changkyun lets out resembles Thwomp from Super Mario. Changkyun's airways are almost taken away from him. “Hey, Hamster Chubs, I've missed you so much too. You're choking me though.”

Kihyun pulls away with an airy laugh and smiles almost embarrassingly. Changkyun can't really tell, but he sure does look adorable. His red and white striped tee with his bangs slightly going over his eyes, and thankfully, Changkyun can still sort of see how pretty they are. Kihyun is dressed in the most simplicit outfit and it's successful in having an effect on Changkyun's weak heart. 

“I can't help it if I've been Changkyun deprived for a whole month,” Kihyun moves to help pick up the blankets once he spots them. He watches as Changkyun shuts and locks the door before walking to the car. “Besides, it seems like you shouldn't talk considering _someone_ has been texting me at midnight _begging_ to hear my voice before they slept.”

“I wasn't begging,” Changkyun pouts which replaces his smile.  _ Maybe  _ it was begging, but he views it more as  _ 'asking a respectful amount of times' _ . There could have been a slight whine here and there, but Kihyun also shouldn't talk. “I was just wanting what I deserved considering you were and I quote  _ 'needing' _ to see my newest selfies that I never posted. Don't try and leave out the details now, Mister.”

Changkyun pokes Kihyun's shoulder and receives a smug, almost sarcastic smile. 

“That's because you kept sending me photos of your shoes half way off your feet,” Kihyun shoot Changkyun a look of disappointment. “For someone who cares, not to sound harsh but, I think I deserve some more credit here.”

“Oops, sorry ‘bout that,” Changkyun cackles, blowing a kiss towards Kihyun’s way as he makes it to the car first. 

Kihyun doesn't say anything else other than hum in amusement as he opens the car door for Changkyun with expertise considering the load he's carrying. There's a small saunter in the last of Changkyun's steps before he gets in; one that has Kihyun shaking his head. Kihyun opens the back seat door to store the blankets until they get to his house. 

Changkyun closes his passenger door and enjoys the feel of the sleek inside that the car has, and how clean it has been kept. There's a scent of something fresh like sweet fruit or some sort of limited edition scent that's only around this time of season. What overpowers the fruitiness is what Changkyun can only describe as a new car smell, a chemical or probably interior work has been done like a cleaning. It's strong and he can tell the fruit scent was supposed to mask it but, doesn't it seem to have worked all that well. 

Changkyun sniffles his nose in slight irritation and puts on his seatbelt as his bag is held close to him. The driver's side door opens and Kihyun slides into his seat, immediately putting on his seatbelt. He shifts in his seat, pushes down the vanity mirror and fixes his hair as places on hand on the steering wheel. Kihyun wasn't buff or anything, never worked out as much as Changkyun started to do recently but his arms were pretty nice to look at. Not that Changkyun was staring or anything, but Kihyun looks really hot right now. 

“Don't even think that you won this battle. By the end of today, you're going to be toast,” Kihyun moves the vanity mirror back into its original spot and turns the keys into the ignition to start their journey. The car purrs and Changkyun is hit by the icy cold air conditioning as his body loses the heat and joints feel tight and rigid.  _ Jesus, it's like a snow globe.  _

“Yet, I have no idea what's going to be happening today,” Changkyun begins as he shivers, leaning to turn off the damn air conditioning. Kihyun changes the position on the gear stick and the car begins to move forward. Considering Changkyun's house is close to the main street, it doesn't take very long to turn onto the busy road. The streets are packed considering people are getting off of work and red lights seem to make them grow restless. Not even a minute into the drive and somebody honks at them despite all of them are waiting for the light. Changkyun holds his bag closer for some kid of warmth and finishes his sentence. “Seems like an unfair battle if you ask me.”

“Then it won't be a surprise.”

“A little hint won't hurt.”

“To me, yes.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes and looks out the passenger window when the light turns green, a shiver left inside that shakes his body. For a brief moment, Kihyun reaches out to rub and grip Changkyun's arm to help produce some sort of warmth for him before turning on the heater. The touch instead makes heat arrive at a different place on Changkyun's body.

“Watch you cook me alive over a campfire and roast some potatoes on the side while squeezing a lemon wedge over me like cooked salmon,” Changkyun says and hears Kihyun bark a laugh as they pass the intersection. “I know I look cute and delectable but let me warn you it's going to be quite the opposite if you get a taste.” Changkyun points out and can visibly see the tips of Kihyun's ears turn a very striking pink.  _ Heh, cute. _

“There's no vore involved in tonight's activities,” Kihyun points out as he tries to focus on the road. There's a smile that dances on his lips like he's about to laugh again. He briefly raises a hand to brush his bangs a little and turns on his turn signal. “Maybe some jumping and of course, there's going to be eating; can't forget about one of the most important events for today.”

“Hm,” Changkyun's head hits the seat as he ponders. Eating is one thing he understands but, jumping? What the hell does that mean? Changkyun doesn't remember Kihyun having any gym equipment at his house; was it going to be the bed?  _ He still has absolutely no idea.  _ “I need more information to form my hypothesis, please.”

Kihyun steers the wheel to turn once there are no passing cars and they continue down the road. Without wanting to be too obvious, Changkyun stares outside the car window, only focusing on Kihyun's reflection. There's just something about his concentration and the way his hands grip the steering wheel screams sexy. It does the job by having an effect on Changkyun once again.  _ But that's literally everything Kihyun does. _ His eyes trail back to the road and watch all the chain restaurants pass by with the occasional beam of the streetlight hitting the window. It seems like it was getting dark quickly considering it wasn't even seven yet.

Kihyun's house isn't far, and despite driving down the same familiar streets time and time again, there's always something new that catches Changkyun's eyes. 

“Isn't that the whole part of a hypothesis is to prove it wrong or not?” Kihyun chuckles as he presses on the gas harder to pass the yellow light. He makes it a second before it turns red. “Seems like you make one with the information you have right now, otherwise if I tell you, there will be no hypothesis to make.”

“Let me remind you that I'm trying to not become toast by the end of the day,” Changkyun laughs as continues to watch the scenery pass by and glance over to Kihyun's reflection. He recognizes they're hitting the city where Kihyun resides in; a more suburban area lined with trees and quiet side streets. “Is there going to be balloons or will there be video games? Maybe you're going to pamper me and place cucumber slices on my eyes as we put on mud masks?”

“That second idea isn't bad, I'll think about us doing that one.”

Changkyun sighs in playful resignation. “Then I guess I'm toast. Please tell me I get some butter to go with it.”

“Oh, hush, you,” Kihyun snorts and turns into one of the side streets as the car drives at a slower mileage, inching closer to his house. “We're going to eat, do a little games and something else I have planned and we're going to jump. Better?”

“It's not my fault that I am suspicious of you after what happened when I opened the door for my surprise party,” Changkyun grumbles, frowning like a spoiled child. “While Hoseok and Hyunwoo squirted water guns at me, you stood there watching as I almost pissed my pants,” He jokingly clicks his tongue and shakes his head. He remembers how soaking wet he was for his birthday. It gives him a shiver down his spine but it became one of the most memorable parties of his life. “You might shave my head tonight in my sleep. I have my eyes on you Yoo Kihyun.”

“Hey!” Kihyun laughs as he pulls up onto his driveway. After he parks the car, Kihyun turns to Changkyun in order to emphasize his part of the story,  _ again _ . “I told them not to shoot you with water guns so I was just as surprised as you are.”

“Mhm, whatever you say~” Changkyun sings and gets out of the car with Kihyun following suit. He grabs his bag as he feels the minimal sunlight hit his back; it's still warm outside but with night coming, the wind outweighs whatever warmth was left. Soon the moon will rise up and the sun will need to sleep.

Kihyun walks around the back of his car which Changkyun pays no mind to considering his blankets are in the back seat. In a split, last minute decision, Changkyun moves to open the door and help out, only to be intercepted by Kihyun and his quick hands. There are warm fingers that cup Changkyun's cheeks which heat up in record time. His breath hitches as Kihyun comes in for the kill: a slight playful pain of a pinch. 

“You and that mouth of yours,” Kihyun neglects the blankets in the back seat to pinch and squish at Changkyun's cheeks. ' _ Then kiss them',  _ is what Changkyun wishes he could say but instead he lets out a small mousey noise and moves to lightly punch Kihyun's arm. A small pull is made on Changkyun's cheeks which makes him whine more. 

“Ki!” Changkyun takes another swat and Kihyun slides away with laughter. He can't even get annoyed when Kihyun messes with his cheeks because the way he's being looked at with such soft and adoring eyes, Changkyun's heart can't help but flip; the blood circulation almost moves backwards. “You're going to make my cheeks red again.” Changkyun sticks his tongue out at Kihyun. 

“As if they already weren't,” Kihyun snorts and avoids another cat swat from Changkyun. He ducks behind his car and covers his head followed by tiny giggles. “You know you're adorable when you do that.”

“Okay,  _ that _ is something I can't argue with because I am indeed pretty adorable,” Changkyun lifts up his head and purposefully sways his hips as his feet lead the way to Kihyun's doorstep. He waits patiently as he stares at the door of Kihyun's house. The entrance of a place which holds so many memories from good to even the bad ones. 

Kihyun's house was slightly bigger considering he had a guest room and extra bathroom. It was one of the reasons why Changkyun would always hang out at his place. Attached at the back of the house was a beautiful backyard, not too big and not too small with a gorgeous tree rooted. Changkyun remembers climbing it many times as Kihyun would jokingly shake a branch. Now that they're both a little older, their focuses went elsewhere as time progressed. He never grew up with Kihyun, but it sure felt like it. 

Changkyun can't help that his eyes slowly gravitate towards Kihyun who pulls out the blankets from the backseat and throws them over his shoulder; a simple movement yet so captivating to watch. Kihyun locks the car with his key fob, an audible click rings and Changkyun is still left staring.  _ He really stares.  _ Mostly at Kihyun's God tier body proportions with his strong, prominent chest and pretty waist. His thighs, well… we'll talk about that once Kihyun stops wearing those grandpa pants but those are pretty nice too. Changkyun wishes to see Kihyun wear more fitted pants because he looks  _ fine _ ; but once again, Changkyunphobia.

“Are you ready for the big day we'll be having together?” Kihyun smiles, key in hand to open the door. Changkyun steps aside and nods with excitement.

“You bet your ass I am,” Changkyun now impatiently waits behind Kihyun. What were they going to do was the question being asked multiple times in his head. Were there different surprises inside or just one? How long did Kihyun plan this for? Taking in to the account that Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were to join in the beginning, this idea must have been thought out, right? 

Once the door opens, Changkyun's excitement levels are through the roof (clouds considering he's not even inside), as he can't help but tiptoe  _ just a little  _ and lean to see more over Kihyun's shoulder that serves no help at all since two blankets block Changkyun's view. He's anxious, curiosity flowing like an animal in a new territory. Kihyun steps aside and motions for Changkyun to go first to which he does with a courteous nod of the head. When Changkyun steps inside and takes off his shoes, his eyes travel from wall to wall and sees nothing that strikes out at him.  _ Yup, nothing.  _ It's the same as how he remembered a month ago. 

Changkyun doesn't say anything but he's confused, really confused. Was the surprise supposed to come out? Is Kihyun's cat going to some out dressed like a fish? No party materials around and there wasn't a cake on the table and thank goodness not a water gun in sight. The walls were the same color and the furniture looked the same from the sleek black couch to even the small knick knacks on the bookshelf. Changkyun isn't sure if he should express some type of emotion right now, let alone comment on anything that doesn't sound wacky. 

The only thing that's different is the smell that fills the room he stands in. It reminds him of a Thanksgiving feast, something seasonal and for a family get-together. From what could be mouthwatering, roasted meat to hopefully some delectable gravy to go along with it. There's a smell of garlic that's hinted in the air, and Changkyun prays it to be mashed potatoes. A hunger fills Changkyun's empty stomach as he hears it cry for attention.  _ How could I forget about Kihyun's food; it was something that came with the package.  _ There's a smile that Changkyun doesn't hide when the aroma reaches his nose.

Kihyun brushes past a drooling Changkyun after taking off his shoes and sliding into his house slippers to set the blankets down on his couch. There's no words exchanged, only the small satisfied hum that falls off of Changkyun's lips as his nose continues to sniff around. Changkyun hears Kihyun laugh and makes a comment he doesn't quite catch but realizes how desperate he must have looked for food.  _ That must have looked embarrassing.  _ It's a stupid reason, but Changkyun had been so wrapped up in his video game that he forgot to feed himself. 

“Did you want me to make you a plate of food?” Kihyun asks as he turns on the television and leaves the living room. 

“Really?” Changkyun lights up, eyes a little wide and ears warm for how obvious he had been. “Unless you have to show me something for the surprise right now, then I don't mind waiting.” 

Kihyun shakes his head and smiles. “You know I have time for anything that you want to do.”

The line goes straight into Changkyun's heart. _ He _ doesn't know how to respond, but his heart sure does. A small tingle dances through his body, almost ticklish. It flips like a lopsided pancake and makes Changkyun a doughy mess. With hungry anticipation, he follows Kihyun into the kitchen, sitting on the nearest stool and waits to be served a delicious meal. The way Kihyun moves around the kitchen almost looks like a dance, so fluid and almost elegant. He can slide to the oven and stretch one leg in a way that makes Changkyun mentally wince. While Kihyun isn't a five-star chef or some Gordon Ramsay making filet mignon, his food is heavenly to the palate, even the smell alone leaves you moaning for a taste.

When the oven opens, it's like a portal into heaven as smoke exits to reveal the real treat.

Changkyun's eyes lay on the beautifully cooked and seasoned chicken; a golden-brown beauty as the skin looks crispy. It's pulled out carefully and placed on the counter for Changkyun to ogle and drool like a dog. The presentation is gorgeous with different seasonings that dress the chicken alongside the vegetables that lay in the pan. When Kihyun brings a knife down to cut a piece of meat, it causes Changkyun's brain to overheat when the juices drip. If it's one thing Changkyun loves besides Kihyun, it has to be chicken that isn't dry. 

A nice gravy drizzles over the meat, it's like food porn.  _ It all looks so, so great;  _ Changkyun's eyes are eating _.  _ There are cut roasted potatoes on the side that's probably sprinkled with parsley and the mix of the garlic and butter fill his senses. Changkyun deeply inhales with a smile and slowly closes his eyes. “Oh my god, am I really getting horny over food.”

Kihyun's eyes crinkle as he laughs and Changkyun catches the fondness that shines in his eyes (he swears it's not the ceiling light). Of course, it's a small thing for anyone else, but for Changkyun, there's that familiar tug when he catches that look. Not to be that one person, but being the little hopeless romantic that Changkyun can be, he knows that soft look isn't towards anyone else  _ but  _ for him.  _ It's a very educated guess by the physics of Im Changkyun.  _

So Changkyun just stares between the food and Kihyun because that's what he always does whenever Kihyun talks; it's a second nature. He notices it mostly happens whenever he has the urge to reach out and hold Kihyun's hand or wants to lightly touch his arm. On many occasions, Changkyun's eyes would meet with Kihyun who smiles back at him with that same fondness.  _ Kihyun must know.  _ But Changkyun doesn't want to get his hopes too high. 

“Does it look good?” Kihyun asks, sliding a plate of food in front of Changkyun, specially prepared for him.

Unmoving, Changkyun responds with his head up in the foggy clouds. “Yeah, you look good.”

Kihyun lifts up an eyebrow as his movements take a pause. There's a smile that wants to tug at his lips. “Me? I was talking about the food.”

“Huh?” Changkyun looks down to see his plate of food and his face becomes flushed in a new record time.  _ Why do I always make myself look like a fool whenever I'm around Kihyun? _ “Oh! Hah, couldn't hear you, haha.”

Changkyun picks up his fork to stuff a forkful of seasoned potatoes into his mouth to hide his embarrassment. Without any warning, a pinch comes to his cheeks by none other than Yoo Kihyun himself; Changkyun's cheeks must feel hotter than the food at this point. 

“Cute, always so cute.”

_ Kihyun, if you don't stop being cute yourself…  _

“Watch me sleep for the whole day after stuffing myself,” Changkyun munches and the potatoes melt in his mouth.  _ God, please take me now this is heavenly.  _ The way they're soft but the potatoes have a slight burn, almost a crisp outside. 

With heated ears, Changkyun goes for another seasoned potato until the plate begins to run away from him as Kihyun slowly takes back the unfinished meal. 

“Then I guess I'll have to feed you and make sure you don't ruin the surprise I have for us,” Kihyun takes Changkyun's fork away from him and twirls it in his hands. 

The look Kihyun gives has an effect on Changkyun's mind but he can't decipher the expression. It's nothing near sarcastic, and the curl at the end of Kihyun's pretty lips are dancing almost playfully. All Changkyun can think of is how much of a little devil Kihyun is acting right now. His brain feels broken.

Not that it's a surprise, but this is Kihyun's world and Changkyun is just living in it. 

“We still have a great night ahead of us so we'll be preparing soon,” Kihyun beams.  _ That wasn't supposed to sound a little dirty but okay.  _

“What's the surprise?” Changkyun asks, watching as Kihyun forks some potatoes. “Did you get that pet raccoon that you've always wanted?”

“Nah, I couldn't take care of something so high maintenance,” Kihyun bites one potato off the fork and feeds the rest to Changkyun who happily takes a bite. “They're adorable though when I watch all the videos but I couldn't manage with work and all.”

“Yet, here I am,” Changkyun talks through his food and Kihyun laughs, covering his mouth.  _ Fuck, he's cute.  _

“Well, maybe you're the exception.” Kihyun smiles with his chin resting in the palm of his hand, holding eye contact as he pops another potato in his mouth.  _ There's that look again.  _ It hits Changkyun like a cement truck. Anymore of this and Changkyun believes he'll go into cardiac arrest. 

“I'm the—” Changkyun's gapes, stuttering as his tongue feels heavy in his mouth. His head slowly expands as his brain slowly processes (or tries to). A series of blinks follow and Changkyun shouts, pointing to the plate of food. “Chicken! Give me chicken.”

“Did you not hear what I said?” Kihyun pushes forward. He still holds that subtle smile with eyes sparkling in interest. Changkyun knows Kihyun is waiting for some type of response but he decides to go mute. Kihyun tilts his head as he dangles the fork in his hands. 

“My chicken is getting cold if I don't eat it right away, you said?” Changkyun leans in to raise a hand against his ear. “Oh boy, well, I better start eating.”

All of Kihyun's remarks get ignored as Changkyun's grabby hands try to claim back his fork. And because life isn't that easy, Kihyun pulls the fork out of Changkyun's reach and continues to twirl it almost mockingly. 

“Changkyunie,” Kihyun sings.

“Kihyunie,” Changkyun whines.

“I say something and you try not to acknowledge it?” A small pout makes its way onto Kihyun's pretty face. His bottom lip sticks out prominently and glossy eyes squeeze Changkyun's heart. 

Changkyun hides his never ending embarrassment by averting his gaze to stare at Kihyun's kitchen mat. He thinks of something appropriate to say next. “Thank you. I'm glad I'm very special in your eyes because you're special to me too,” He smiles because it genuinely makes him happy, he's just flustered as fuck.

For a second, it looks like Kihyun opens his mouth to reply but ends up forking a piece of chicken and holds it up for Changkyun to take. It's a pause that catches Changkyun off guard when he spots how red Kihyun's ears are but he doesn't point it out as he leans in and helps himself to a bite. Just like everything else on the plate, it melts heavenly in Changkyun's mouth. 

It's silent now, but the shy smile on Kihyun's face doesn't mind showing itself. The tips of his ears are red as one of his hands moves to rub one. Kihyun gets embarrassed so easily it's adorable. And to think Changkyun did  _ that _ , he considers it to be a win.

What he should be thinking about is the surprise that they're supposed to be doing. Kihyun mentioned how they start at seven and looking at the clock now, it's only about thirty minutes until then. Do they have to set things up or is everything already set? Considering Kihyun made food, it's best to assume things are prepared, right?

Actually, Changkyun should just ask instead of make assumptions and have his brain whip up another set of twenty-five questions. By this point, he's just itching to find out what it is they're going to do.

“Are we going to do the surprise now?” Changkyun asks, watching Kihyun's eyebrows almost hit his hairline and then knit together, clearly caught off guard.

“Are you full? Usually you eat up all the food and then faceplant halfway in the second helping,” Kihyun blinks and stares down at the unfinished food with another pout. While a part of Changkyun wants to sit, eat and chat, there's a bigger part of him that wants to get things moving. He remembers something that Kihyun said earlier and Changkyun goes for it.

“You did say there was going to be snacks so I don't want to ruin my appetite for that,” Changkyun knows the excuse is lame, but he doesn't care.

“Usually that sentence is used the other way around but I guess I'll bite,” Kihyun takes the plate away, his shoulders slumping in mock dejection. Changkyun can hear Kihyun's house slippers shuffle against the kitchen floor and it makes him bite away a laugh. He wants to hug him so badly, it's cute.  _ How many times have I said that?  _

Changkyun jumps off the stool, his sock covered feet hitting the wood floor with a low patted thump. He slides against the wood and slips around the kitchen counter to be at Kihyun's side. With no words uttered, Changkyun circles his arms around Kihyun's waist to observe what he's doing. The action is nothing new for them, but the feeling that washes over Changkyun is always different; that feeling which never seems to decrease and instead it grows each day.

Kihyun's head turns in Changkyun's direction and breathes out a subtle smile before his focus is taken back to the food. He places the unfinished meal into the microwave and Changkyun mentally sighs in content at Kihyun's warm body heat. Whatever happens today, there's a small voice in Changkyun's head wishing they can snuggle under a spacious bed fort and watch movies. Then, Changkyun would seize the opportunity to confess his feelings and kiss under different amounts of warmth. 

But alas, Kihyun moves away from the hold to shift through his drawers, leaving a pouty Changkyun to stand and watch. Changkyun's feelings like they're on a ride considering how many times his face contorts into different expressions. It's almost amazing how Changkyun's face can change to so many expressions in a matter of seconds; from pouty to embarrassed then happy the next, it's like he's spinning a mental wheel of emotions. 

The item that Kihyun fishes out of his drawers has Changkyun's eyebrows fly off his head and eyes wide as his brain tries not to go off the deep end.  _ Is that what he thinks it is?  _ A long black cloth reveals itself, light shimmering off what looks to be a silky material. For one, to be stored in the kitchen is an interesting place to be and well, Changkyun never knew things would take  _ this  _ type of turn. It doesn't help when Kihyun steps closer and places the cloth over his eyes.  _ Oh? So we are going in this direction I see _ . 

“I'm going to blindfold you really quick so you don't peek at what I have planned,” Kihyun says, his voice sounding slightly deeper. 

“Heh, this is a very different take on how I thought today was going to be,” Changkyun quips as the blindfold does its job in temporarily taking away his sight. The cloth is thick and smooth against his skin, his sense of direction already feels off. “If you wanted me, you could have asked you know.”

Changkyun hears Kihyun scoffs and probably rolls his eyes at the sentence, maybe Kihyun is a little more flustered; wouldn't that be something. He smiles in the direction of where Kihyun's face would be, a cheeky grin as Changkyun swings his arms. Touch becomes extremely important with eyesight gone and feels hands grab his shoulders. Instead of being directed on where to go from here, Changkyun stays in the same spot, staring into darkness.

He can feel Kihyun's eyes bore into him through the blindfold, and it takes every ounce within Changkyun to not get embarrassed, holding a smile that's tucked between his lips. Kihyun doesn't speak, doesn't utter a funny joke or mutter anything into his ear; he's just there. Changkyun's hands begin to play with themselves and toes caress the tile floor. His heart picks up when he feels fingers touch his bangs for a mere second before they drop back to his shoulder. 

Changkyun almost faints when he hears Kihyun's voice drop to say: “Changkyun, what do you think the surprise is?”

_ Fuck.  _ Is all Changkyun can mentally say. This is what he's been trying to figure out with the vague information given to him, what is he supposed to say. 

Kihyun calls out to Changkyun again, waiting for an answer. There's a part in which Changkyun wants to say what he feels and that being to be kissed by Kihyun. He feels so vulnerable and close that if he leans in only a little, Changkyun could finally kiss Kihyun, wherever his face may be. He's pretty sure Kihyun would understand what he would be trying to do. 

“Kihyun,” Changkyun calls out, his fidgety hand slowly reaching to grab the air, in an attempt to tug Kihyun's shirt. 

Smoothly, Changkyun can feel Kihyun's fingers entwine with his reaching hand. The hand on his shoulder pushes him slightly, turning back around and Changkyun's brain gets clouded in confusion. The lack of sight causes his knees to buckle and feet trip over themselves. 

“Where? Where are we going?” Changkyun lifts up a foot, automatically thinking they're going up stairs. He hits the floor instead of a step; interestingly enough, they're still in the kitchen and nowhere near the stairs.

Kihyun laughs next to Changkyun's ear. “I'm not leading you to my bedroom.”

_ Didn't deny the idea and you said it Kihyun.  _

A light push presses against Changkyun's back, signaling him to move wherever he's being directed. He takes a small and stuttered step, hesitant despite the help. Changkyun feels a small squeeze in his hand that Kihyun has a nice hold of. They've held hands before but holy fuck, being blindfolded brings it to a whole new level. 

Changkyun takes his next few steps slowly as Kihyun leads him somewhere he doesn't know. The amount of nervousness and excitement that's held within Changkyun makes him grin as many thoughts flow through his head.  _ Not dirty ones this time.  _ Changkyun hears the sliding glass door open, a cold draft inviting itself into Kihyun's home and Changkyun shivers. He smells the outside air of firewood burning in the distance, a sweet smell that creates a smile. It's a scent that Changkyun always enjoyed and makes him feel at home. 

“Watch your step,” Kihyun warns, holding Changkyun's waist as he directs him to the concrete. 

“We're going outside so that must mean you really are going to cook me alive,” Changkyun jokes as he continues to hold onto Kihyun. 

Changkyun's shaky foot cautiously settles itself onto the ground and the wind causes him to shiver. He hates how cold it can get at night, his shoulders become stiff near his ears. Kihyun rubs Changkyun's back, wrapping his arms around his frame. It only works so much considering Kihyun is also cold and doesn't generate the same heat that it once was inside. 

Walking a few more shaky steps has Changkyun's feet grow cold the further he walks into the backyard, his socks not providing enough warmth for his toes. He wasn't directed to dress warm except to bring a big jacket and he surely regrets not preparing enough. Changkyun's shirt exposed his arms and the back of his neck almost stings from how the cold bites every part of his skin. Changkyun's fingertips wish to be covered in mittens and reach for a nice fire, but that's not going to happen.

The small hand on Changkyun's back moves to his stomach to halt his movements. He can feel the crack below his feet where the concrete and grass come together. They're stopped right where they would be stepping on the grass, and if Changkyun understands this correctly, there must be something in front of them that's the surprise. Any noise or distinct little sound puts Changkyun's ear on high alert as he tries to make out something to give him an idea of what's going to happen. 

He looks around the backyard despite having the blindfold on. His hand tightly clutches Kihyun's, trying to squeeze out any type of warmth he can. Changkyun's body doesn't stop from shaking, his knees rubbing together. 

Changkyun hears Kihyun laugh, a hand letting go of his to rub up and down his arms. The touch feels like electricity through his body but Changkyun can't think about Kihyun when he's turning into an ice sculpture.  _ Why is it so cold?  _ Nights were always like this but holy fuck, Changkyun believes he might turn into a snowman at this rate. 

“Aw, you're shaking pretty bad, I'll go and take this off of you now so we can start,” Kihyun soothes and begins to untie the knot of Changkyun's blindfold, hands slightly shaking.

Changkyun can feel his heart beat faster once again, feeling the fabric loosen around his face. The excitement bubbles up and he questions if the shakes are due to the cold or the anticipation that Kihyun has built this up to; maybe both. Changkyun blinks a few times before looking up, his eyes focusing on a huge object just in front of him.  _ A trampoline?!  _

“Holy shit!” Changkyun exclaims, his hands flying up to his mouth. After all these years of knowing Kihyun,  _ this  _ is the time he decides to get a trampoline. It's not either of their birthdays so there has to be some sort of reason to buy such an expensive toy. “When— I thought you just came back?”

Kihyun smiles, his eyes soft and places a hand on Changkyun’s head.  _ Oh wow—  _ “I bought it today before calling you and had the people set it up.”

“And the occasion?”

“Because I missed you.”

The way Kihyun just says that with his whole chest and no hesitation gets Changkyun’s heart beating faster than he's ever felt. His heart just keeps growing for Kihyun, blooming like a flower under a never ending amount of sunlight. 

“You—” Changkyun chokes, his eyes wide and ears visibly on fire. He knows Kihyun can see when his hand comes up to rub the shell of his ear. This is all too much. Changkyun is about to go to the ICU. 

“Shall we?” Kihyun beams and drags Changkyun to the trampoline by tugging on his hand. 

When their shoes hit the grass, Changkyun can feel his feet become soaked from how much water has been collected. Kihyun trots with no care in the world, humming a popular song from a Korean drama. He takes off his shoes  _ and  _ socks, placing them neatly together before he starts climbing on the trampoline with ease. 

Changkyun watches from behind and while he's a little busy ogling Kihyun’s ass, he can't help but notice how damp the trampoline is as well. There's no rain or none he remembers hearing or seeing in the news, then again, he was engrossed in playing Animal Crossing but, he remembers it being sunny. He also ate half a plate of food too and Changkyun doesn't want his mouth to project the colors of the rainbow all over Kihyun's new trampoline. And if he ends up slipping and sliding like a water park slide and breaks a leg, Changkyun might have to get some sort of revenge as well as his hospital bill taken care of.

“Aren't you going to get on?” Kihyun questions as he makes small bounces. Changkyun can just feel the energy that Kihyun wants to let out. Kihyun must be nuts if he thinks Changkyun is going on that trampoline in  _ this  _ type of weather. Well, yes, Changkyun is going to, but not when he has nothing to protect himself from the cold. But if he goes back inside the house that carries such a delicious and comfortable warmth, Changkyun might end up never coming back out.

“Kihyun…” Changkyun shivers. “I'm so cold that I don't even know how I'm able to talk to you right now.”

“If you get on here and start jumping then your body would be less cold you know,” Kihyun smiles and begins jumping higher, his hair joining in. Wherever this energy is coming from, Changkyun isn't feeling it yet. 

Almost reluctantly, he climbs on the trampoline and sits on the foam edge to take off his shoes. The socks however, will be staying on no matter what. With another shiver leaving his body, Changkyun stands for only a mere second before his body hits the jumping mat, legs giving out from Kihyun's already intense jumping. There isn't a net around the trampoline and if one of them goes flying, then it's a trip to the ER. And Changkyun, can't get up. 

Kihyun jumps so high and so hard that Changkyun can't find the right time to stand. The way Kihyun dips into the jumping mat is so far, Changkyun fears Kihyun might fall through the material. Stuck on his hands and knees, Changkyun can't help but laugh as his stomach begins flipping in many ways. His whole body lifts from the mat when Kihyun's feet come in contact with it. And when Changkyun with his shaky legs try to stand again, it's another failed attempt that goes down the drain. 

“Kihyun! Kihyun!” Changkyun laughs, now in a fetal position as he holds his stomach. “I can't— I can't stand! You're jumping too hard!” The laughter continues to spill and blend with Kihyun’s contagious laugh as the trampoline squeaks with every one of his jumps.

The jumping stops and Kihyun reaches out to Changkyun, grabbing his hand and pulling him up on his feet. Kihyun’s hair bounces and his smile radiates which spear beams of warm light through Changkyun’s heart.  _ Kihyun is just too adorable; way too adorable.  _ The heat from his hand makes Changkyun’s own hand feel numb by the contrast of their body temperatures. But it's a magical feeling, like the cold is being melted away, forgotten. 

Without any words, Kihyun pulls Changkyun up from his position and entwines their fingers together so effortlessly. Changkyun’s bottom lip is tucked under his teeth in embarrassment and he clasps his hand that Kihyun holds tighter to steady himself. His brain starts to short circuit and turns to slush when Kihyun's left hand settles on his waist. To be honest, Changkyun is a total slut for touches: hand on waist, hand on cheek, hand in hand, hand petting his hair; Changkyun loves that shit.

Kihyun slowly moves up and down on the jumping mat, starting a slow rhythm for them to jump in sync. It's not the  _ most  _ stable piece of material in the world, but Changkyun believes that with Kihyun's support, he could be able to have fun. Or else Changkyun will be glued to the trampoline and get thrown like a rag doll by Kihyun's monster jumps. 

“Jump with me, okay?” Kihyun reassures, his thumb soothing Changkyun’s hand with such care and fondness, eyes soft. He bends his knees and slowly gets a rhythm going for the both of them to jump. 

Changkyun is a bit slippery on his feet. He wants to blame the socks but knows that deep down, he's been laying in bed playing too much Animal Crossing. All his energy gets put into the game or getting up to pee and eat; that's just how it went. If Kihyun knew that, he'd probably step on Changkyun’s balls. A fair scolding would come because clearly, Changkyun has his brain so far into caring for little ol' Drago than anything.

But right now shouldn't be a time to think about Drago; this is a time to think about Kihyun and what is to come. 

“Come on, you have to keep up,” Kihyun says. “You need to focus.” 

And trying to do just that is not an easy task. It's hard for Changkyun to focus when Kihyun's hand is on his waist; it's impossible to stay calm and collected when Changkyun is a man who loves touch. Still, despite all this, his feet can't keep up with the jumps as his timing is off everytime. When Kihyun goes up, Changkyun goes down. When Changkyun fixes this, he's a small second off. It's like a swing: you start at the same time and same position but, the difference in momentum and speed changes the swing patterns. 

Laughter still finds a way to spill out of Changkyun’s mouth and he shuts his eyes. Kihyun's grip changes from being placed on Changkyun’s waist to wrapping his forearm around his waist. Their bodies are closer together, not so much pressing but enough for Changkyun to be in Kihyun's bubble. Seeing how Kihyun's eyes crinkle with his laughter as he stares at Changkyun, the sun behind his head as it slowly makes its way to the horizon. The colors of yellow and orange that spill across the skies as the clouds began to slowly change colors. It makes Kihyun shine brighter as if he's glowing. 

_ Well, Kihyun is always practically glowing.  _ And Changkyun feels his worries lift off his shoulders and float off to never be seen again. It's a powerful thing to do. He tightens his hand around Kihyun's bicep as Changkyun’s other hand is currently being occupied by Kihyun's. The cold is soon forgotten as Changkyun puts his mind into having fun with Kihyun. His body temperature rises with every attempted yet failed jump that is barely in sync. But Changkyun is having fun; his brain knows it, body knows it, and he most certainly knows it. 

“Your jumps are still way too hard,” Changkyun struggles. All Kihyun does is laugh and his grip slowly slips away from Changkyun’s hand. 

It's almost in slow motion when it all happens but quickly finds himself falling back. If this is what it feels like to almost fall off a ledge and try to grab onto something nearby but it's too far, this would be it. When Changkyun’s back meets the jumping mat for the second time, he feels like a fish flopping out of water when Kihyun continues to jump as if he was about to fly up in the air.

Isn't the whole point of having fun like this on a trampoline is for  _ everyone  _ to jump? What's the point in going to a birthday party and you can't even get inside the bounce house (besides just for the cake, of course). There's not a lot of fun Changkyun can have when he's stuck to the jumping mat like a fly on trying to get off of sticky paper; he can only stand for a few seconds before his knees buckle and then he's falling again. Kihyun still beams happily as he jumps high with his arms out, laughter never ceasing. 

So Changkyun just lays there; his body lifting and falling with each jump.  _ This is like… Déjà vu. Is that right? _

“Come on,” Kihyun calls out. “Get up and get your blood flowing and heart pumping again.”

“And what if it stops?” 

“Then…” Kihyun stops jumping, jutting his hip out and crosses his arms, placing one hand under his chin in thought. He purses his lips, a habit he recently does for no reason but it's cute. “I guess I'll have to be giving you CPR.”

“Because I'm drowning in the affection you have for me,” Changkyun flirts, his heart beating fast after all jumping. He feels so out of shape now that he's getting older. Wait a minute…  _ Did Kihyun say CPR?  _ Changkyun racks his brain as he tries to remember.  _ Isn't CPR like mouth to mou— _

“More like…” Kihyun stops. He turns his unreadable gaze down at Changkyun before smiling. “More like I'm spoiling you but, I guess you could say it's out of affection.” Kihyun jumps to a seated position and brings his crossed legs closer to him. “I might have to cut back because you're getting more and more spoiled.”

“I'm—” Changkyun shoots up and gasps at Kihyun's sly ass smile. “You wouldn’t!”

“You know I would,” Kihyun smirks. He leans back and tilts his head to the side. 

Changkyun crosses his arms. “Then you get no more cuddles from me.”

“I can deal with that but,” Kihyun laughs. “Can  _ you _ deal with that?” 

“Of course I can!” Changkyun huffs. He sits up and fixes himself in front of Kihyun, also crossing his legs. “If I recall, you said you were deprived of a lot of Changkyun contact.”

“I thought we went through this earlier Dimple Kitten,” Kihyun sighs and shakes his head. “You were the one who was begging, remember?”

“Uh huh,” Changkyun smacks his lips and crosses his arms, straightening his back. Shaking his head side to side, he acts high and mighty. “And yet you have my baby photo  _ and  _ a polaroid of me in your wallet.” 

Kihyun looks like he steals all of the air around them required to breath when he gasps. “I— who— who told you that?!” 

“Oh? No denying it?” Changkyun’s eyes grow big and his ears grow red.

“You didn't answer me, Im Changkyun,” Kihyun shouts as he grows visibly embarrassed by the second. His cute chubby cheeks are tinted a faint pink and his lip quivers between a thin line and smile. Changkyun loves how easily embarrassed Kihyun can get. 

“Maybe I've heard it from someone,” Changkyun shrugs his shoulders. Pride doesn't stop exuding. “Who knows.”

“Changkyun!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**°♡°**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun rubs his arms, trying to conduct as much heat as he can while Kihyun goes inside his house to bring out another surprise. He successfully saved Minhyuk’s ass from getting whooped by telling Kihyun a little white lie. While Kihyun was gone in Africa for his business trip, Changkyun found temporary comfort, food and cuddles at the Minhyuk hotel (basically, Minhyuk’s place before he left on his honeymoon with Hyunwoo) and Minhyuk just blurted out information he knew. When Changkyun wouldn't stop shutting about how much he missed Kihyun and wanted to also beat his ass at another video game, Minhyuk rolled his eyes and proceeded to stuff more cheese and crackers down Changkyun’s throat to silence him. 

So Minhyuk spilled some information that Kihyun misses him just as much and that he carries photos of Changkyun in his wallet. And Changkyun has taken that secret with him. That's until Kihyun learned Changkyun knew and Changkyun had to come up with an excuse as to why he knew. And saying he was looking inside Kihyun's wallet sounds very suspicious so Changkyun chalked it up to being just a hunch. Guess that information was true after all but, then again, Changkyun isn't too surprised about it; just that it wasn't fake.

_ Minhyuk, you owe me a meal for saving your ass.  _ Changkyun brings out his phone and puts it down the next second once the sliding door opens. Just about twelve feet away reveals Kihyun carrying two plastic bags and Changkyun’s puffy jacket. Kihyun took the time to change his clothes as he wears a very fancy and stylish black coat that hangs just at his knees. Just from afar the coat looks super thick and warm and must have cost a pretty penny. 

Kihyun closes the sliding door before he bubbly runs back towards the trampoline with a smile. Changkyun snorts, covering his mouth as he watches Kihyun's head move side to side. Stopping just in front of the trampoline, two bags full of candy is dumped onto the jumping mat that contains different kinds varying from chips to chocolate to gummies (Changkyun’s favorite; might he add) to hard even hard candy. The packages glow vibrantly in the setting sun of skies that are mixed with such soft yet hard blends of colors as if the sky was on fire. The sun orange and sky fogged with a faint smoke and lavender with peach clouds. 

“Wow, look at you Mr. Candy Addict,” Changkyun shoots an impressive stare at Kihyun. This also must have cost a pretty penny. Which by the way, how much was spent in order to pull it all off? Maybe, it's best not knowing.

Kihyun stands tall with pride before climbing onto the trampoline to sit across from Changkyun. He goes for the bag of cheddar jalapeño chips and a pack of Twizzlers. A weird pair to eat with one being sweet and sugary while the other is crispy and hot but, it's not like Changkyun’s decision is any better as he reaches for the strawberry sour Nerds and a chocolate bar with almonds. What can you say, eating junk food brings out your weirdest tastes. 

“Oh!” Kihyun jumps as he seems to have realized something. “He is your jacket that you have so desperately begged for; always begging for something.”

“My jacket!” Changkyun exclaims. He snatches it from Kihyun's hands and hugs it with just as much tightness as when Kihyun had hugged him. Finally,  _ something  _ to block out the evil powers of the cold weather that sucks the heat from Changkyun. He doesn't waste another second as he hurriedly puts it on. Already, the cold has become a little tolerable. “You're my only true friend to save me from the cold.”

“Excuse me,” Kihyun scoffs. “Who was the person that gave you that jacket?”

Changkyun ponders. “Some rando nicknamed Keyhole? Not sure.”

“You're such an ass,” Kihyun rolls his eyes and playfully shoves Changkyun in the shoulder. He opens his packs of Twizzlers and begins to peel a piece of it. It's evident that Kihyun is disappointed considering the cute pout he wears on his face that is just so so kissable. Changkyun can't help but coo at the sight, wanting to pinch his cheeks.

“Aw, is baby Kihyun jealous?”

Kihyun whips his head with a squint in his eyes as a piece of Twizzler hangs from his mouth. “Over a jacket?” He scoffs, biting off the rest of his candy. “Please, there's no need to be when I know the answer.”

“Answer to what?”  _ Wait. I'm not keeping up.  _ Changkyun thinks he's either missed something or Kihyun is just messing with him again.

“Meh, who cares because  _ I  _ have my own true friend who is this guy riiiiiight here!” Kihyun smacks his chest with a proud smile, his coat emitting a small patting sound; similar to a pillow being hit. 

“Because of my morbid curiosity,” Changkyun gulps. “How much was that coat?”

“Just seven hundred dollars.”

Changkyun chokes, dropping a piece of his chocolate.  _ Seven— oh my god— seven hundred…  _ If Changkyun does his math correctly, that's his whole paycheck plus an extra hundred. And for a jacket? 

“What happened to your beloved green sweater?” Changkyun asks.

“Around,” Kihyun shrugs. “It's becoming colder here in town so I wanted something to keep me really warm.” Kihyun says, taking a chip from his small bag and crunches. “And it works out because we're here outside hanging out so this jacket is doing its job.” 

“Seven hundred dollars…” Changkyun realizes how much money that is. It's  _ a lot _ . “How much was the trampoline? I hope you're budgeting, Kihyun.” 

“Pfft, of course!” Kihyun laughs and Changkyun doesn't buy it.  _ Haha, puns.  _

“When people go  _ ‘pfft’  _ that means they aren't doing what they say they're doing,” Changkyun quirks a brow. 

Kihyun waves Changkyun off dismissively. “Don't worry, don't worry,” Kihyun reassures. He reaches for another chip and tosses it in his mouth. A loud crunch follows after. “The only big buys were the coat and trampoline. After that I've been budgeting.”

“I'm guessing the coat cost more than the trampoline,” Changkyun sucks the chocolate off an almond before chewing. 

“Well…” Kihyun trails. He gulps. “That  _ is  _ true. But this trampoline isn't going to kill us. It's three hundred dollars, so it's pretty sturdy.”

“My ears are hurting from just hearing that,” Changkyun pops some nerds in his mouth. His body shivers and face scrunches up by how sour it is. Yeah, it's Kihyun's money and he can do whatever he wants with it but, Changkyun can't recall a time he's spent that much money on himself. Other than his Nintendo Switch, Changkyun doesn't recall spending a large amount of money. He has a lot of it, he just doesn't bother spending it. 

“What would you spend it on if you could treat yourself?” Kihyun asks.

“That's actually a good question,” Changkyun ponders. He's never really given it much thought. His house is minimalistic and doesn't have a lot of items inside. The only things that are expensive is his cat Butterball, the television and his Switch. Other than that, Changkyun can't recall when he spent a lot of money for something. “Probably a coat. Something that keeps me really, really warm.” Changkyun nods in agreement. “Because this makes me warm but I'm still a little cold.”

“Noted.” 

Changkyun chokes, pointing at Kihyun as he begins to stutter. “Hey, hey, hey now, you better not buy me anything.”

“I never said anything,” Kihyun smiles. It's always that innocent one he pulls off to show he has other things in mind. “Never did and never will.”

“Okay, I changed my mind,” Changkyun declares, capturing more of Kihyun's attention. “Instead of a coat, I want a new television for my birthday.”

“Hm, that's a lot of money, a thousand or two even depending on the brand and size,” Kihyun pickers his lips in thought. “Okay, we'll see. I've spent a lot of money lately so I'll see if I can get it.”

“You're joking, right?”

“No?” Kihyun blinks in confusion like what he said was a natural response and Changkyun is the insane one. “Should I be joking?”

“Kihyun!”

“What?” 

“You're not going to buy me a television!”

“But—” Kihyun's confusion grows. “You said you wanted one!”

“Aughhhh,” Changkyun groans, clutching his head. Of course Kihyun would be serious, that's just how he was: always caring and always putting those he cares about first than himself. “Kihyun, why are you such a sweetheart and how is someone like you my friend?”

“Because you're fun to be around and you're really, really adorable,” Kihyun says without hesitation, smiling brightly. “Especially when you get pouty when you lose at a game but I like your personality.”

Changkyun’s heart tugs, squeezes and turns into a lemonade at all the honesty that is in Kihyun's heart. Kihyun is literally the best person in the world,  _ what the fuck.  _ It makes Changkyun want to sob in softness just by how sweet Kihyun is and for what. “It was a rhetorical question but you still answered me with so much honesty.”

Kihyun giggles, leaning over to pinch Changkyun’s ear. There's a warmth that fills from the inside and out of Changkyun’s chest as he stares back in embarrassment. The gesture is so soft and so caring that he can't help but continue to have his crush on Kihyun grow more and more. What literally is there not to love?

“Heh, how cute,” Kihyun smiles. “You feel so hot.”

“Kihyun I swear—” Changkyun raises his hand and Kihyun leans back into his spot as he prepares to dodge a potential attack with a barked laugh. 

“Sorry, sorry, I can't help it!” Kihyun wipes his eyes from tears. “I love messing with you because it's so cute.”

“And if you keep doing this, my heart is going to go into cardiac arrest,” Changkyun scowls, angry, but his red ears and cheeks tell a different story. 

Kihyun doesn't respond as he fills his mouth with a handful of chips and washes it down with icy cold water. To save himself from any more foolish behavior, Changkyun takes a swig from his bottle as well. The nightly mist and cold air is great help to keep all the water a temperature of refrigerator cold. It's refreshing, like drinking water while chewing on mint gum. A sensation that makes Changkyun feel satisfied, his throat feeling less like a desert. 

“Random question,” Changkyun begins. “If you could be any superhero, male or female, who would you be?” Changkyun chews on some way too sour Nerds. 

“I think…” Kihyun ponders. He pulls apart the Twizzlers he has in his hands and pops one end in his mouth. He chews on the string-like candy, resembling a cow chewing on grass. “I think I would want to be Superman but be less out there, ya know?”

“Less out there?” Changkyun asks. 

“Yeah, like the only thing that made him look different was because of his glasses,” Kihyun says, pulling another piece of his Twizzler apart. His tone begins to sound more annoyed. “It's like when the Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon transform and they all look the same. How do they not get recognized?”

“I think people are too panicked about the situation they're in that they don't realize that detail,” Changkyun inputs.

“But Clark Kent ran through the street and tore open his shirt in the open!” Kihyun argues. He looks like he's fuming at this point as his nose flares. “And people around him were  _ walking _ .” Kihyun takes a breath and then pinches the bridge of his nose. “Then, when one of the villains in the beginning episodes of Sailor Moon figured out it was Usagi, he fucking died and then it was too late!” Kihyun throws his hands in the air. He groans, throws his head back before angrily chewing off a piece of his Twizzlers. “Fucking idiot. What other girl in the country of Japan has blonde pigtails down to her feet? Like, you're such a dumb villain.”

Changkyun laughs. “You sound pretty worked up there, pal.” 

“I am!” Kihyun shouts. “I'm trying to make sense of it all. You know what, I don't want to be Superman anymore, he kind of sucks with his one curled up piece of hair.”

“Man, is it because he can fly and you can't?” Changkyun holds in a series of laughs that are caught in his throat. He reaches over the mess of candy wrappers and unopened bags of chips and goodies to steal a piece of Kihyun's Twizzler.

“I think he's kind of overrated,” Kihyun shrugs. “Maybe I can just be my own superhero like beating up unmannered men who are disrespectful and gross to women.”

“Don't a lot of superheroes sort of do that?”

“Also, why do the girlfriends or whatever who are in a relationship with these superheroes always get into trouble and shit?” Kihyun frowns and angrily bites off the rest of his Twizzlers. “Like, not to be mean but, Mary Jane and Lois Lane were such bad characters in my books. Like—” He smacks his lips, smacking his hand on his knee. “Why are you always getting trouble?”

“Okay, so no more talking about superheroes.”

“What about you?” 

“Oh, uh, maybe Spider-Man? So I can kiss upside down,” Changkyun says, gulping down a nice cold bottle of water.

“Kiss who upside down?”

“You.”  _ Oops, that slipped... _

“Huh?” Kihyun whips his head up like a gopher popping out of its hole.

“Who?”

“No, what did you just say?”

“Who.”

Kihyun licks his teeth and gives Changkyun an up and down look. “You said ‘who’?” 

“Yeah, what did you think I said?” Changkyun asks.

“Really?” Kihyun doesn't look at all convinced but proceeds to eat a chip. “You really think I'm going to believe that?”

Changkyun felt ballsy this time. He got a pass when Kihyun was feeding him chicken and was teased. Then he felt embarrassed to speak when Kihyun blindfolded him. And then Changkyun felt like his heart leaped into his throat when he fell on top of Kihyun and his hand ended up grabbing Kihyun's waist tightly. Now he might not get out of the hole he dug himself in and all because he wants to feel forward with this feeling of his. 

“Did you think I was talking about you?” Changkyun asks and makes sure there's a smirk that dances on his lips.  _ And I'm going to keep on digging.  _

Kihyun doesn't say anything but his mouth is left slightly agape. He doesn't look flustered just staring at Changkyun like he's… something; not like a piece of meat but, like he's about to make some kind of move. He licks his lips and Changkyun does the same as he watches Kihyun's eyes drop down to the movement. Kihyun clears his throat and looks down at his hands; he's still pulling at Twizzlers.

“I think Spider-Man suits you,” Kihyun says. He doesn't mention what just happened seconds ago and Changkyun feels a little victorious. “But with you working out lately, you might need a bigger suit especially around the arms.” 

“Checking me out I see.”

“Like your eyes don't do the same to me.”

Changkyun chokes. Kihyun smiles innocently. 

“Shut up or I'll give you a curl in your hair like your ‘ _ beloved _ ’ Superman,” Changkyun narrows his eyes, frowning at how Kihyun is trying to take control again with his teasing pheromones. Two can play at this game. 

Kihyun scoffs and rolls his eyes hard. “Please, I would make it look so good.”

“Bet you would still be wearing those grandpa pants,” Changkyun retorts, tossing a Swedish Fish at Kihyun's chest. 

“Did you forget the day when I wore Hoseok’s see through pants? I was looking so handsome, don't lie,” Kihyun playfully argues back, throwing the Swedish Fish back at Changkyun with a stronger force. It hits Changkyun square in the forehead and Kihyun slaps his hand over his mouth and his barked laugh cuts off.

“You little—” Changkyun lets out a betrayed gasp and stands. The trampoline moves from how quick he gets up, moving them up and down slightly. 

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Kihyun laughs uncontrollably as he waves his hands to stop Changkyun from attacking. “I didn't mean to get your face!” 

“It was premeditated and you're guilty under the court of law,” Changkyun frowns. He throws another Swedish Fish at the top of Kihyun’s head and before Kihyun has a chance to stand, Changkyun jumps, causing Kihyun to fall back and have M&Ms fall all over him and the trampoline. It gets all in his hair and some fall down his shirt. Thankfully, because of the cold air, Kihyun wouldn't have to worry about melted chocolate getting in his hair.

Kihyun gasps and when he opens his eyes, they're wide and looking straight up at Changkyun like an owl. There's an inaudible sentence that comes from his lips as he tries to stand again. All the M&Ms that are in Kihyun's hair roll off him and bounce on the jumping mat. The ones in his shirt follow. But Changkyun isn't going to let Kihyun off the hook  _ that  _ easily and he jumps again before Kihyun has a chance to get his balance situated. He waits for Kihyun to fall on his ass again; maybe even get some candy to fall inside his mouth.

But Kihyun doesn't fall. 

Kihyun stands straight and folds his arms across his chest with a scowl on his face. It makes Changkyun waver a bit, intimidation coming over him but, this isn't going to him, not now and not ever. Changkyun tries his luck (because the third time is always the charm) and jumps again, putting more energy in his knees and tries to at least get a reaction or even a wobble from Kihyun.

Nope. Nothing. 

The candy flies, falling to the grass and between Changkyun’s toes. There's quite a mess that has been made and Changkyun knows he'll be the one to clean it all up. And to clean up something when you're supposed to have fun; it isn't really fun. Kihyun doesn't move an inch and continues to stand like the last boss in a video game.  _ Man, Kihyun's ankles must be really fucking strong.  _ The tables turn, or more like the trampoline does when Changkyun finds his eyesight takes a spin and the sky looks like it crashed into the floor when he flips back as Kihyun jumps, high. It ends with Changkyun falling on his ass and it's his turn to be rolling in candy. It’s bumpy on his back, feeling like a bed rocks and pebbles by a river. 

But Changkyun won't go down alone. He hooks his foot around Kihyun's ankle, catching a laughing-his-head-off Kihyun by surprise and trips him. The shock is evident in his face (both their faces) and it’s another moment that moves in slow motion. It's too late to realize this was a bad idea. And when Kihyun lands on top of Changkyun, chests collide with a heavy force. 

Changkyun believes he's popped a lung.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**°♡°**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After cleaning up the mess of spilled and wasted candy, making sure there isn't going to be a phone call for an ambulance and the sky darkens, Changkyun sits leaning against Kihyun who is on his phone watching The Office. They're currently watching the First Aid Fail episode and are at the scene of where they're learning CPR. Changkyun barely pays any attention and listens to mostly what Kihyun has to say and the audio playing from his phone. 

Kihyun brought out some blankets and pillows that prove to be useless as it captures a lot of the cold air and moisture that sticks to the trampoline. It's slowly getting damp as the night continues on and the backyard light is the only source of illumination besides the moon and stars. They're very visible tonight as clusters of stars and small possible galaxies scatter the sky. Changkyun could be wrong, but he believes Jupiter is visible around this time as one star in particular is bigger and shines brighter than the others. He watches it for a while and the longer he stares at the stars, the more they look as if they're swirling.

Changkyun closes his eyes and fixes the position of his head to get more comfortable on Kihyun’s shoulder. The warmth from Kihyun's coat feels like cloud nine. It begins to put Changkyun to sleep, his eyes falling and opening on repeat as his brain realizes he's dozing off. His brain and body isn't able to keep up though as he finds himself closing his eyes for longer periods of time, only opening them when Kihyun laughs or moves. Changkyun doesn't mind when his head bobs along with Kihyun's shoulders, he's so warm out to care and they barely did much. For being on a trampoline, Kihyun has been doing more of the jumping; Changkyun can barely breathe on the thing. 

He sighs through his nose, wiggling his body further into Kihyun's coat and his eyes can't focus on the phone screen any longer. A blink, then another, and the screen splits into two as Changkyun closes his eyes. It isn't long when there's a small pinch at his nose.

“Tired?” Kihyun asks, his voice quiet. Changkyun only manages to nod and Kihyun pinches his cheek next. “We still have stuff to do Kyunie.”

Changkyun whines. “But I'm tired.” 

“It's only eight-thirty at night,” Kihyun says. “We still have until morning.”

“Morning?” 

“Yeah, we're sleeping out here under the stars tonight.”

_ We're what?! In this cold?!  _

Changkyun flings himself off Kihyun's shoulder to stare at him. Okay, Kihyun has to have lost his mind at this point. First, he wants to buy a television as a birthday present and now he wants to sleep outside? In the rain with all the mist that kisses their cheek. The jumping mat slowly becomes less dry and stares to get colder as time passes. And Kihyun wants to have a sleepover on the trampoline? Changkyun doesn't know what to say to that.

“Wait, back it up,” Changkyun says. “Did you buy this trampoline for us to sleep on and not just get a tent which is cheaper?” 

“I like to believe the trampoline gives more than one purpose, Changkyun,” Kihyun scoffs. “We can sit on it, sleep on it, jump on it, and we can make videos on it.”

“The only difference that stands out is the jumping,” Changkyun points out. 

“Oh come on, we've had fun so far, haven't we?” Kihyun giggles and pulls on the strings of Changkyun’s jacket. His hood swallows his head to only present a small hole with his big nose sticking out. Kihyun then boops it. “I think you just need stronger knees. Otherwise, we could be jumping right now.”

Changkyun pops out from his hood.  _ This sounds like a challenge. _ One that Changkyun has to prove and win because the competitive bone in his body feeds on the enjoyment of proving wrong. The fire behind his eyes spark and begin to grow as he narrows them at Kihyun.

“Are you saying that I can't jump?”

“Maybe. Yes.” Kihyun smirks. “Bet you can't stand for more than a minute.” 

“I can to!” Changkyun swiftly stands, legs wide and arms fisting.

“Oh yeah?” Kihyun mocks and wastes no time as he throws his phone on the pile of blankets. He stands, facing Changkyun. “Didn't seem like you did so hot last time if I'm not mistaken.”

“You are really picking fights with me today,” Changkyun frowns. “You know what I think it is? You're still mad that I beat you at basketball and you didn't get to win once.”

Kihyun quirks an eyebrow. There's a playful smirk that dances on his lips, smug and full of pride. It makes Changkyun seethe with anger as he watches Kihyun think he can win this. While Changkyun has failed once, and twice and then thrice and then— well, how many times doesn't matter and Changkyun could care less; he just needs to win. A redemption to restore his own pride and dignity. 

“Oooo~ you're asking for it now,” Kihyun threatens. But instead of jumping he charges. And Changkyun is quick to react as he wobbly jumps out of the way and begins to run around the trampoline. 

A mix between a laugh and a yelp spills from Changkyun’s lips as he runs a circle around the trampoline. He stays away from the middle, noticing it's easier to bounce in that area. Hugging close to the edge makes Changkyun a little more stable except his socks still cause a small problem. He tries not to get too close to the edge but his feet always find a way to gravitate towards the middle. 

The pillows in the middle move along with them, shaking as their steps around the trampoline pick up. Changkyun finds himself running faster, his pace moving at a speed he didn't think was possible in such a wonky jumping mat. If there was a net around the trampoline, he could maybe run faster if there was one but this will do for now. He's still having fun either way and ever since he's gotten to Kihyun's place he hasn't stopped laughing (or blushing like he's sick), and he knows he will still continue to have fun tonight if he sticks with Kihyun.

Kihyun stops chasing and decides to go around the other side. It's an obvious attempt that he's out for blood and doesn't want to lose. Changkyun decides to change his direction and bounce the other way, away from Kihyun to create as much distance as possible and this goes on for a good solid two minutes. A continuous cycle of chasing each other (mostly Changkyun) but no man has been able to fall just yet. Sometimes Kihyun stops to breathe and Changkyun does the same before they're running in the next second, or Changkyun risks it all and jumps in the middle to shortcut himself on the other side of the trampoline.

But Kihyun isn't easily fooled. He too picks up this movement and Changkyun finds himself in a pickle when Kihyun gets way too close and grabs at him; an attempt that fails miserably and Kihyun trips over his own foot. Surprisingly, he doesn't fall. Though, this has Changkyun thinking. If he could get Kihyun to trip, all he has to do is jump in the middle and then it's over for Kihyun. They've already passed the one minute marker and Changkyun hasn't fallen yet. What a record. 

Changkyun stops and so does Kihyun as they stare at each other with their chest heavily rising and breaths hitting the cold air. They watch each other, waiting to see how moves first and which way they plan to go. Changkyun makes sure not to avert his eyes from Kihyun's burning gaze because one slip up will be the end of it all. Kihyun takes a step to his right and Changkyun moves to the left and doesn't move after that. 

A few seconds pass and Kihyun sprints towards Changkyun. He dips and crawls out of the way and onto the side Kihyun was previously at. They once again chase each other and Changkyun laughs when Kihyun groans in disappointment, still unable to capture him.

“You alright there, Kihyun?” Changkyun teases. 

When Kihyun trips over his feet a second time and his body lurch forward, Changkyun leaps into the middle of the trampoline and jumps. Kihyun begins to say something and cuts himself off as his shaky legs ask for help before falling down. A choked noise comes from Kihyun who is now on his hands and knees, breathing hard and sweat beading down his forehead. 

“I did it!” Changkyun grins and throws his arms in the air. He jumps and throws himself on the pile of blankets and pillows WWE style. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kihyun huffs, the annoyance doesn't hide itself. “Celebrate all you want for your win.” 

“From video games to trampolines my skills are diverse and vast like the seven seas,” Changkyun stands and sticks his big nose in the star filled skies holding such pride. Kihyun rolls his eyes for what seems like the hundredth time today. 

Changkyun turns to Kihyun to say something but the sentence is forgotten when he sees something on Kihyun's legs. And then it's gone. Changkyun’s victory doesn't last as long as it should when whatever is on Kihyun begins to move and his heart sinks. It's dark when it moves but thanks to the light that dimly illuminates the backyard, he wouldn't have been able to see anything without it. He blinks to make sure he's not hallucinating. 

“What?” Kihyun asks as he sits on his butt, arms placed behind him for support. “You're silent all of a sudden now.” 

“I could have sworn I saw something on you just now,” Changkyun trails off and tilts his head to get a better look. He considers taking out his phone's flashlight until he catches what's on Kihyun’s legs that soon crawls on his knee and into the light. It's a fucking spider; and Changkyun doesn't want to even know what kind it is, he wants this evil spirit  _ gone.  _

“Kihyun! Don't move!” Changkyun stops and takes a step back. It's exactly what he thought it was: a spider. It's not a huge one, but it's big enough to have Changkyun almost piss himself. “There! Right there! Kihyun you have a spider on your leg.”

To Changkyun's surprise, Kihyun doesn't panic and he doesn't move. He just looks around his leg and then…  _ laughs?  _ Changkyun believes the jumping is making Kihyun grow insane and the blood is rushing to his head too fast, who knows, Changkyun isn't a doctor.

“Oh stop it, you can't trick me like that,” Kihyun rolls his eyes (again) and continues to laugh. While his laughs are adorable, the spider that's chilling on his knee isn't. “Come on, Changkyun. That's so lame of you.”

“Kihyun, I'm not joking, it's right there, you idiot!” Changkyun screams, pointing only where the spider previously was as it moves on Kihyun's leg. If Changkyun knew there were going to be spiders on here, he wouldn't have come on the trampoline. He's about to burn the trampoline and if Kihyun cries well, maybe there's another option.

“I don't see what you're—” Kihyun's laugh dies on his lips and his eyes almost jump out of their sockets. He screams, hands slapping his legs and he stands up, tripping over his oversized pajama pants and falls back on the trampoline with a bounce. It makes Changkyun laugh at the sight, but that only lasts for so long before he finds the spider crawling on the trampoline. 

It's Changkyun’s turn to scream and he jumps out of the way to run over to Kihyun's side. He clutches his arm tightly and his lips frown as they stand to stare at the spider crawling across the jumping mat. Kihyun pushes their blankets and pillows out of the way so the spider doesn't get lost in them.

“Kill it Changkyun!” Kihyun yells in fear. 

“Me?!” Changkyun gasps and whips his head to Kihyun with eyes bulging. “You go kill it! It's your trampoline not mine.”

“Changkyun!” Kihyun whines. He grabs at Changkyun’s jacket sleeve and shakes it. 

“Kihyun!” Changkyun whines back. “You're the one who wanted to be out here!” Changkyun groans, taking a step back when he sees the spider crawl a few feet towards them. “I don't want to sleep out here.” Bugs are a big no no on Changkyun’s list of things he shouldn't fuck with. “Do we really have to?”

“I think—” Kihyun pauses, standing on his tiptoes. Changkyun follows his line of sight to see the spider turn towards the edge of the trampoline, pause and then continue down to hopefully the grass. “I think we're safe now. He probably got attracted by our food droppings from earlier.”

“The spider  _ just  _ left and you already think we're safe?” Changkyun questions, throwing a sideways look of disbelief.

“What would be the reason for the spider to come back up?” Kihyun steps away from Changkyun to check out the trampoline. He moves way too fast for being scared seconds ago.

“Because it has legs and wants to kill us because we've disrupted his habitat, I don't know,” Changkyun growls as Kihyun sets the blankets neatly in the middle of the trampoline like a bed. 

“But I know it doesn't want to jump with us on a trampoline.”

“Maybe only jumping spiders,” Kihyun jokes. 

Changkyun wishes for death at this second. Yup, Kihyun has grown insane.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**°♡°**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun lies with eyes gazing up at the sky, his body lifting and falling as Kihyun jumps around his body like he's performing a ritual. He's stopped playing on his phone and decides to look up at the stars that shimmer in the night sky so beautifully. It's so amazing how clear they look tonight that it almost looks fake. They feel so close but yet, so far and unreachable. 

“Hey, Hey! I have an idea,” Changkyun sits up and brings his legs closer to his body. “How about we see who can go the longest without talking?” 

Kihyun laughs. He jumps into a sitting position and faces Changkyun. “Weren't we just silent for a good five minutes though?” 

_ Well… yeah but…  _

“I mean—” Changkyun bites the inside of his cheek and places his finger on his chin.  _ How should I explain this?  _ “I'm saying we should make it a challenge.”

“Another challenge?” Kihyun lets out an airy laugh. “Didn't we just chase each other on the trampoline?” 

“So?” Changkyun says. “If I remember correctly, you're the one who loves when I giggle and call you by your name whenever I want something.”

“Here we go again,” Kihyun laughs, shaking his head. “If you're thinking about finding a way to make me want to do another challenge, I'm done for tonight. Let's just jump.”

“Aw, is my Kihyun scared he won't win?” Changkyun coos, poking his chest.  _ Correction, poking his round and defined chest.  _

“Hush.”

“Aw, Kihyun~”

“Changkyun, you—”

“Kihyun, Kihyun Ki~ hyun~” 

There's a visible look of embarrassment that washes over Kihyun's face and he shows a troubled look of being flustered and wanting to bite back. He moves to playfully punch Changkyun in the arm instead of replying. Kihyun can get embarrassed so easily that it's hard not to mess with him. 

“Quiet!” Kihyun shouts. He moves to grab his phone from the pile of blankets and crawls to the other side of the trampoline. His back is turned towards Changkyun and he briefly looks over his shoulder. “We start the silent game now!”

Changkyun smirks and turns his back as well and goes back on his phone. He was born to be silent, this is going to be way too easy. Staring at the lock screen photo of him and Kihyun laughing with mustard on their noses when they ate Korean hotdogs. It's his new lock screen and he smiles whenever his eyes lay on the photo. He unlocks his phone, searching his apps for the internet and thank god Kihyun's Wi-Fi has such good high speed. 

He jumps onto Twitter and takes a selfie, making sure to capture Kihyun in the background and posts with a cheesy caption. Scrolling on his timeline, he replies to friends and takes a look at the photos Hyunwoo and Minhyuk post about their feed. Nothing is too interesting this late at night and Changkyun finds himself closing the app before jumping onto clothing sites. Maybe he should follow Kihyun's advice and spoil himself a little,  _ just a little.  _

Nothing too expensive like a television, but there's a new clothing line that catches his attention. Changkyun hasn't paid for anything too expensive but he knows he won't spend seven hundred dollars on a coat. There's a heated jacket that  _ is  _ in his price range however and that makes Changkyun hit the checkout button in record time. A jacket that heats up? Hell yes he's going to get; and for only a hundred-thirty dollars; double hell yes. 

A good half hour passes without saying anything and Changkyun checks up on Kihyun who still plays on his phone. One of the blankets is over his head and his sharp nose pokes out from Changkyun’s angle. Kihyun currently seems to be playing a popcorn game and Changkyun turns back to his own phone. At this rate, nobody is going to be saying a word. Despite that being the whole point of the challenge, Changkyun wants to find a way to break the silence without having to talk or barely move. He can't sneak his way over to Kihyun and tickle him; the trampoline will give him away. One move and Changkyun will end up being the one who has to pay. He  _ could  _ leave the trampoline to go get something and come back with food. But there's snacks under the trampoline that are still either unopened or haven't been spilled on the trampoline. Besides, if Changkyun goes inside the house then he might not come back; and he doesn't want to leave the house.

Changkyun searches his phone for anything that could potentially have Kihyun react. He could play a song Kihyun likes that has him singing the lyrics. But he'll know what Changkyun is planning to do by playing it without earphones. There's TikTok and Changkyun can put that on but Kihyun can still catch on that way too.  _ What else could have Kihyun react?  _ Changkyun thinks a little harder. 

He navigates through Google, opening up the Google Translate app. This will work perfectly. 

“Ｋｉｈｙｕｎ， ｃａｎ ｙｏｕ ｇｅｔ ｓｏｍｅ ｒａｍｅｎ?” 

A robotic, monotone female voice fills the silent night as Changkyun presses the text to speech icon. Technically, Changkyun isn't talking so this counts as being silent. He's just bending the rules a little bit. He tucks his lips in as a laugh almost comes out from his own plan. It sounds way too funny and Changkyun covers his mouth. He sneaks a look at Kihyun who is smiling from what seems to be ear to ear and Changkyun repeats what the text to speech icon again. 

“Ｋｉｈｙｕｎ， Ｉ ｗａｎｔ ｓｏｍｅ ｒａｍｅｎ， ｐｌｅａｓｅ, ｐｌｅａｓｅ.” 

Changkyun shuts his eyes as hard as he can, trying his very best not to make a noise that he might pop a blood vessel. He's at a breaking point but he doesn't want to lose, not now when they've stayed quiet for a good hour now. Changkyun wants to win. And he also wants ramen. He takes another look behind his shoulder to see the blanket covering Kihyun’s body like a turtle hiding in its shell. It shakes up and down but there is still no noise from him. 

“Ｋｉｈｙｕｎ—” 

“Ｃｈａｎｇｋｙｕｎ， ｓｈｕｔ ｕｐ.”

Changkyun almost loses it. He bends forward until his head reaches his thighs and he bites his own knee. Now this just got harder. Kihyun has taken out his own Google Translate to reply back and Changkyun wants to laugh so, so hard. He can see Kihyun now with his head poked out from under the covers with his silent giggles he's holding in under the hand that covers his mouth. 

God, this hurts so much. But it's so fun that Changkyun doesn't want to stop. He needs Kihyun to break.

“Ｋｉｈｙｕｎ， ｄｉｄ ｙｏｕ ｋｎｏｗ ｔｈａｔ ｈｕｎｔｉｎｇ ｕｎｉｃｏｒｎｓ ｉｓ ｌｅｇａｌ ｉｎ Ｍｉｃｈｉｇａｎ?” 

“Ｃｈａｎｇｋｙｕｎ， ｓｈｕｔ ｕｐ.”

“Ｗｈｏｉｓ ｃｕｔｅｒ： Ｍｅ ｏｒ ａ ｒａｃｃｏｏｎ?”

“Ａ ｒａｃｃｏｏｎ ｉｆ ｙｏｕ ｄｏｎ＇ｔ ｓｈｕｔ ｕｐ.” 

Changkyun was the one who started this and now he thinks he might lose. He types another sentence into the text box.

“Ｉｆ ｗｅ ｃａｎ ｓｅｅ ｗａｔｅｒ ｂｕｔ ｎｏｔ ａｉｒ， ｄｏｅｓ ｔｈａｔ ｍｅａｎ ｆｉｓｈ ｃａｎ ｓｅｅ ａｉｒ ｂｕｔ ｎｏｔ ｗａｔｅｒ？” 

Kihyun types back. “Ｎｏ.”

“Ｉｆ ｙｏｕ ｔｕｃｋ ｙｏｕｒ ｓｈｉｒｔ ｉｎｔｏ ｙｏｕｒ ｐａｎｔｓ， ｄｏｅｓ ｔｈａｔ ａｌｓｏ ｍｅａｎ ｙｏｕｒ ｐａｎｔｓ ａｒｅ ｔｕｃｋｅｄ ｉｎ ｙｏｕｒ ｓｈｉｒｔ?”

“Ｃｈａｎｇｋｙｕｎ， ｔｈａｔ ｍａｋｅｓ ｎｏ ｆｕｃｋｉｎｇ ｓｅｎｓｅ.” 

Hearing the Google Translate curse has Changkyun bite his own hand. He wants to scream and laugh so bad. With shaky fingers, he types back a response 

“Ｒｉｂｂｉｔ ｒｉｂｂｉｔｙ Ｉ＇ｍ ａ ｆｒｏｇ.”

That's Kihyun's breaking point. There's a spit of laughter behind Changkyun (maybe even actual spit) as Kihyun starts to lose it. His adorable laugh is loud and high pitched. The explosion of laughter gives Changkyun his cue to start laughing as well since Kihyun is now declared the loser. 

Changkyun can feel the trampoline move, his body moving along with the ups and downs. He feels a presence lurking over him and the light from the backyard doesn't hit him anymore.

“I hate you so much!” Kihyun laughs. He reaches for a pillow and swings it at Changkyun’s shoulder. He knocks him down and all Changkyun does is continue to laugh while he holds his phone close to his chest. “That was so uncalled for! I can't believe you!”

“I won! I won!” Changkyun cries, shielding himself from Kihyun's pillow swings. He takes a few more hits to the back, caring more about his win than anything. 

  
  
  
  
  


**°♡°**

  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun curls himself into Kihyun's body to produce some sort of warmth. He knows nights can get extremely cold, but Changkyun can't stop himself from shivering, he thinks he just might die (he won't but it feels like he'll also turn into an icicle or a very nice ice carving) from the damp and bitter cold. If Changkyun doesn't get any warmth soon, he'll hightail his butt back to the house and drag Kihyun with him even if he says no.

Even with the heavy jacket on and two blankets on top of them, his ass is freezing. Two blankets aren't enough to stand the weather outside and Changkyun can feel it in his socks even as those start to lose their dryness. There's no rain, not even a drop and the trampoline has become a slipping hazard in the span of five minutes. Not to mention the layers upon layers Changkyun has on; two shirts, regular socks plus the fuzzy ones, and a huge waterproof jacket; yet his ass is still cold. 

They're done for the night as all the energy has left their bodies and are currently hugging each other for dear life (mostly Changkyun), cuddling close and resting their head on against each other. The pillows are too cold and wet to be rested on and Changkyun doesn't want his human heater, Kihyun to leave his side.

“Are you cold?” Kihyun asks.

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Changkyun bites back. 

“Aw, poor baby,” Kihyun coos, his shivering hands moving to cup Changkyun’s cheeks. It doesn't help in the slightest that Kihyun's hands feel like ice cubes. Changkyun pulls back with a yelp, feeling the blanket on top of them slowly dampen. 

Kihyun only laughs at Changkyun's constant whining and Changkyun is too cold to give Kihyun a piece of his own medicine. Instead, Changkyun pulls back a little from Kihyun to reach for his jacket. He pulls Kihyun's zipper down and does the same to his own jacket, exposing their useless layers to the cold for a brief moment. Changkyun snuggles into whatever little warmth that hides beneath Kihyun's jacket, chest together, his chin resting on Kihyun's shoulder and it works. 

“Your hands are cold on my back,” Kihyun mutters.

“Like your hands weren't also freezing as fuck,” Changkyun complains, feeling Kihyun breath a laugh against the shell of his ear. “I think you say things like this to annoy the fuck out of me.”

“Are you mad?” Kihyun asks. A giggle releases and he holds Changkyun against him tighter.

“I want to be but when it comes to you, I can't be mad at you too long,” Changkyun confesses. It's a joke and he knows Kihyun can tell. That was just how they are.

Kihyun hums. “I always knew I was special.” 

Changkyun snorts and feels Kihyun bury his head into his shoulder. Today was a rollercoaster of things happening and Chang wants to try one more thing before they fall asleep. While he has Kihyun close and near, he wants to tell him how he feels. Somehow, the universe made this day special for the two of them and Changkyun is lucky to have spent the whole day with Kihyun after his business trip in a country. It's like something is pushing him to confess. This day just made Changkyun’s feel real and know that his feelings just keep growing.

Sucking in a breath, Changkyun opens a breath.  _ I'm going to do it.  _

“Kihyun,” Changkyun starts and sniffles, his nose a little runny. “Are you asleep?” There's a small hum and Changkyun stretches his neck away from Kihyun's shoulder to look at the most gorgeous human being. There's a deep breath he takes before he continues.  _ Come on, just go for it.  _ “I like you.”

This is the moment he needs to express how he feels about Kihyun. All throughout the day it had been  _ 'Kihyun this' _ or  _ 'Kihyun that' _ and  _ 'how cute Kihyun is' _ , Changkyun can't hold it in anymore. And if he's been reading the small responses and signs, there's a huge chance that Kihyun likes him back. This confession shouldn't be too much of a surprise because Changkyun hasn't really been exactly subtle. But he does brush over everything he's said as if he didn't say it; sometimes.

There's a silence that only lasts a second, possibly waiting for some kind of joke or punchline as Kihyun blinks back at Changkyun’s eyes. Kihyun's eyes are comically wide and his pretty lips are slightly parted. He softly smiles and takes one of Changkyun's hands into his, massaging it to conduct a little more heat. It's a little cold, shaking just slightly, but it's a huge difference from how freezing they were before.

“Aw, Changkyun,” Kihyun pouts, his eyes in hearts as he gives Changkyun that warm look whenever he's been told something that touches him. Even if the expression is cute, Changkyun's heart is pounding so hard he can't comment or think straight to comment about it. Kihyun runs his thumb across the back of Changkyun's hand who is on the verge of combustion at too much touch. “I like you too.”

“No,” Changkyun frowns at the tone of Kihyun's voice. He repeats himself to emphasize that this isn't about friendship, this is  _ more  _ than that. “I mean I really like,  _ like  _ you, Kihyun; more than a friend.”

"Yeah, I like,  _ like you, too." _

Changkyun huffs in annoyance. “No! What I mean is—”

Changkyun doesn't complete his sentence once it's stopped by Kihyun's lips on his. It's gentle and there's not the least bit of hesitancy considering how firm the kiss is. The butterflies in Changkyun's stomach start to flutter wildly, especially when Kihyun's hand leaves his hand to be placed on his waist. Kihyun's lips are so plush and Changkyun can't help but to get addicted to the taste. He lets out a satisfied moan, wanting to feel the hand that's on his waist to hold him a little tighter, to feel Kihyun a little more.  _ How many times has this happened? I really am spoiled,  _ Changkyun thinks but smiles into the kiss at the thought.

He doesn't say anything in fear of breaking their kiss, but Changkyun shows how much more he wants by gently running a hand from Kihyun's elbow, down his forearm and to his hand. The feathering touches make Kihyun jump, emitting a small noise of surprise that makes Changkyun struggle not to giggle into the kiss.  _ Once again, Kihyun is so adorable.  _

Surprisingly, Kihyun seems to get the message when his grip tightens around Changkyun's waist. Changkyun loves how Kihyun's hand massages his skin and rubs the very slight dip.  _ Yeah, just like that.  _ It feels so protective, Changkyun can't help but fist his hands into Kihyun's jacket. 

“I  _ just said  _ I like, like you too, didn't I?” Kihyun whispers when he pulls away. Changkyun nods his head, closing his eyes at the sound of his husky tone. Kihyun hums playfully, moving his cool fingertips across Changkyun’s waist with teasing light touches. “Did all of my advances to you go over your head?” 

“Seems like my advances were left alone and not acted upon,” Changkyun pouts, knowing full well Kihyun knew but never took that step further to act. Of course, they would sit in silence as if waiting for the other person to act only for nothing to become of it. But now that they're here in this moment and a step has been made, Changkyun doesn't care about their failed advances. “Just kiss me more.” 

There's no need for another response when Kihyun presses his lips against Changkyun's again with a new found urgency. Changkyun feels more assertiveness and confidence with this second kiss, enough to make him tingle all the way down to his toes and have his head spin like never before. He pulls away from Kihyun for a mere second to adjust his angle, their breaths hitting the cold air as a visible misty cloud grows between them before their lips connect like a magnet. 

Changkyun makes a small noise to let Kihyun know he's doing a pretty damn good job at kissing his breath away. There's something about the way Kihyun moves his lips: how his tongue just swipes without missing a beat; the way he'll give everything into the kiss but then leave you wanting more; to his small sucks and pulls before diving right back in; Changkyun loves it. And even though he can feel how much Kihyun must have been holding it all in, he's still gentle with the kiss. It feels so warm yet not enough of it. He's craving for more Kihyun and more warmth, pushing their bodies closer.

“Remember how you joked about the blindfold and me wanting you in my bed?” Kihyun asks, his breath mingling with Changkyun. It's the only thing that brings so much heat between them. Changkyun nods, his lips overlapping Kihyun's before Kihyun continues. “Well, let's just say you're lucky I didn't kiss and take you right there,” Kihyun takes Changkyun’s cheeks into his hands, warmer now. “You wouldn't have been able to jump tonight, let alone walk.”

_ Woah… slow down, brain.  _

“In the kitchen?” Changkyun laughs. It's hard to keep still after hearing such a thing that he can't help but slide a leg between Kihyun's. “That's pretty bold of you considering that's your sacred place. You'd throw a fit if that area wasn't just used for cooking.”

“Just shows how much you affect me with your teasing and being so tempting and cute,” Kihyun says, his eyes dropping between their laid bodies before coming back up to gaze at Changkyun “You know that's really unfair of you.” 

“Hush, like you should be talking,” Changkyun pouts, breaking into a smile as he looks back at Kihyun. “I'm guessing you knew I liked you?”

“To the point I was wondering how anymore obvious you could get,” Kihyun laughs. “But I'm one to talk, I made it obvious on purpose too.”

“When you said without hesitation why you're my friend, I felt so, so happy,” Changkyun admits. “You were so honest and this day was so fun. I didn't want to stay out here because it was so cold but you made up for it,” Changkyun laughs, and rests his head back on Kihyun's shoulder. 

“When I think about it,” Kihyun begins, rubbing circles on Changkyun’s waist. His touch is so warm and comforting, so nurturing. “Despite all the challenges we had today, I guess I won something tonight.”

“And what was that?” Changkyun asks, pulling back and is genuinely puzzled as his brain tries to remember what they all did.

“Your heart.”

Changkyun laughs and hits Kihyun in the arm. “You're so cheesy! I can't believe you said that.” 

“I mean,” Kihyun shrugs. “I find it to be very true because—”

“Enough talking now because you've embarrassed me,” Changkyun leans in for another kiss and groans at the warmth. 

“Mmpf—” Kihyun moans and pulls away to have Changkyun chasing his lips. A little peck is left on his lips as he looks down between their bodies. “Fuck, it's so wet on here I didn't think this would happen tonight.”

“This isn't the first time the night felt so cold and misty,” Changkyun says. “I don't know why you're surprised.”

“I know but,” Kihyun wipes his hands on his pajama pants. He smiles and cups Changkyun’s cheeks for a second attempt and Changkyun doesn't pull away despite how cold they sort of feel. “Guess that doesn't matter when the house is just a few feet away.”

“Don't tease with your household necessities that the trampoline doesn't provide,” Changkyun pouts.

“If you want, we could, I don't know, do it right now on the trampoline,” Kihyun giggles, nuzzling himself into Changkyun's puffy jacket. “I really like kissing you and we're on the trampoline confessing our already known feelings shivering like chihuahuas; it'll keep us really, really warm too, hot even.”

“Wouldn't our dicks fall off or we slip on the wet jumping mat and still our dicks fall off?” Changkyun says, realizing how funny that sounds and he laughs. It's true though, the trampoline is still damp, now wet from the nightly dew that the blankets are cold and soaked. If they were to have sex, (or do it in Kihyun's words) they would end up sweaty and wet and have a nice trip to the emergency room; they're not in a dry and comfortable place. Besides, they're outside; it's dark, and Changkyun knows his ass won't be quiet. Though, the thought of trampoline sex sounds is pretty fun, mostly for comedy reasons.

“I mean, the house is right there so we could just hop in the shower and maybe even do it again,” Kihyun points out, and Changkyun knows Kihyun is trying to convince him as much as he can.

“You mention the house yet you still want to have sex on a trampoline?” Changkyun laughs. 

“Think about it though,” Kihyun smiles, his hands that were rubbing circles are now moving up and down Changkyun’s sides. They do their job of making Changkyun feel hot and bothered, his temptations slowly wanting to become a reality. “Imagine how fun and maybe funny if we did it on a trampoline. Cross that off your bucket list.”

“My bucket list consists of wanting to travel to France and wanting to go skinny dipping,” Changkyun reveals. “Though, running butt naked in the dark after sex does sound pretty funny,” Changkyun laughs, playing the image in his head. “But then you said earlier I wouldn't be able to walk and let alone jump, so that's a conflict in my book.”

“And you're throwing out the option of me carrying you inside the house?” Kihyun says. 

“I still can't run butt naked either way,” Changkyun replies with more monotone than he anticipated.

“I guess we'll just have to see what happens,” Kihyun smiles that innocent yet sneaky smile. 

Changkyun gasps when Kihyun moves to climb over him. He finds himself caged between Kihyun's arms, soon being straddled. His heart rate picks up and Changkyun knows he's in for a real treat. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**°♡°**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun shivers, covering his naked body under the cold wind and faint moonlight with stars still dancing above. He touches the blankets that lay beside him, still wet and have now been thrown halfway off the trampoline. They're no good and most definitely need to go into the wash (maybe twice). And just a few feet away we're his discarded clothes that saw the same fate as the blankets: soaked and thrown aside. With Changkyun’s spare clothes only at his house, he had to man up against the chilly night weather of Kihyun's city as they tidied up as much as they could. Not to mention, Changkyun is still getting down from his high of having great and quite interesting sex.

It’s actually counterproductive considering their movements were only so limited as the trampoline moved along with them. Changkyun and Kihyun's uncontrollable laughter with moans mixed in while shushing each other from being too loud. Well, it's more difficult than it seems. There was way more playing around than anything sexual (an attempt was made but beds are superior) and still, Changkyun found it to be the best thing ever. 

“It's still super cold; you lied to me,” Changkyun whines as he watches Kihyun nakedly move across the jumping mat. His eyes stick like a bee is to a flower and a wide, smug grin spreads on his face. “Oh~ look at that,” Changkyun whistles when he gets a sight of Kihyun's back side. Kihyun turns around after jumping off with a quizzical look on his face. All Changkyun does is nod his head approvingly. “I like the way your back dips down connecting to those lovely twin mountains of yours, the gluteus maximus… maybe if you would stop wearing those grandpa pants then—” 

“Are you saying you like my ass?” Kihyun laughs.

“Well, that's one of the things I love about you,” Changkyun purses his lips. He averts his eyes and continues his sentence under a hushed, grumble. “If only I could see it better more often. This moment here is a rare one.”

“If you follow me inside then maybe you can get another better look,” Kihyun smiles and walks away. It leaves Changkyun to stare at Kihyun’s naked figure that moves further and further away from him.  _ And yes, what a nice fine ass.  _ Changkyun’s head feels fuzzy and he jumps off the trampoline, his toes sinking into the wet grass as he chases down his now boyfriend.

And lucky he's in love with his best friend who feels the same as he does. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!!!! Please leave comments and kudos they're very appreciative!!!


End file.
